greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 5) 0
Synopsis for "The New Normal" Years ago, young Simon Baz and his family watch the September, 2001 attacks on TV. For many years since then, Simon and his family have faced abuse and suspicion from people. Now, Simon has stolen a van and discovers a bomb planted inside. He takes his cellphone and calls his sister Sira. However, his sister is unavailable, so Simon leaves a message, telling her that he left a key on the garage he used to work on. That key will open a safe deposit box in the bank, and its contents now belong to her and her son. Suddenly, police cruisers catch up to Simon, who jumps out of the van, which crashes into a nearby empty building. Three days later, Simon is taken to a mysterious government prison. There, he is interrogated by Agents Valdez and Fed. The agents want information about who supplied Simon the bomb, but Simon replies he doesn't know anything about them. Apparently, someone stole the van before Simon stole it. Simon worked at the Dearborn car factory for the last three years, but the factory was shut down, so he began stealing cars. That way, he could get money to help his sister raise her son. The factory was the place where the van exploded, Simon drove the van there because he knew it was empty. The guards take Simon to the other room, the guards places a bag over his head and tries to strap him to a table. Meanwhile, the interrogation is overseen by Agent Crippen, who believes Simon to be a terrorist. Although Fed is not sure about torturing Simon, Crippen states that if they don't do what needs to be done, then perhaps Fed's son might still be alive after what happened in 2001. Crippen also says that because Waller is protecting Fed, he can't force Fed to do anything, unless he disobeys orders. Fed agrees to continue the interrogation. As the guards force him into the table, Simon fights back but then a guard threatens him with a gun. Suddenly, a malfunctioning Green Lantern ring breaks through the roof, having chosen Simon as its new wielder. Using the ring, Simon escapes from the prison. Later, Fed tells Waller about Simon and the ring. Meanwhile, Batman and Cyborg have found out about the new Green Lantern. Simon crashes into a field and is left unconscious, while his ring holds a message. Meanwhile, Hal and Sinestro find themselves in a realm surrounded by darkness. They survived Black Hand's attack. Appearing in "The New Normal" Featured Characters *Simon Baz *Hal Jordan *Sinestro Supporting Characters *Justice League **Batman **Cyborg Villains *Amanda Waller Other Characters *'Simon Baz's Mother' (First Appearance) *'Simon Baz's Father' (First Appearance) *'Sira Baz' (First Appearance) *'Agent Valdez' (First Appearance) *Franklin Fed (First Appearance) *'Crippen' (First Appearance) Locations *Earth **'Michigan' ***'Dearborn' **Gotham City *Watchtower Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Hal Jordan and Sinestro's survival with Black Hand occurred in Green Lantern Annual (Volume 5) #1. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-2011/green-lantern-0 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_0 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-the-new-normal/37-355789/ Green Lantern (Vol 5) 00